Crossing Over
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Ever wonder why Belial did not want to turn into one gender, and one of the many reasons why Michael does not like women? ~Just to let ANYONE KNOW!! This is based on a rumor in which I heard and is set before Michael hated weman! >.


Note: ah yes, another fanfic... hmm... this one was a spur of the moment in Biology class. It is based on somewhat rumored true facts.  
  
Warnings: Contains rape. Uh... bout it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Change of POV  
  
~Crossing~  
  
He say at the desk, bored completly out of his mind. His fingures made small circles on the desk, trying to occupy his ever wandering mind, which so intencely wandered to a brother who did not notice him. No one really noticed him much... but... he did get done what he had to. And within a few hours. Was always known for getting things done. No matter WHAT they where.  
  
He hated offices of heaven, they where so stiff and stubby. He wanted to go out into the outside, but something was keeping him here, it screamed at him to stay put for just a little longer.  
  
He was chewing on the rat tail, in which he had a little attachment, and a habit of chewing on it since it reached over his shoulder now. He tried to keep himself busy by sharping and polishing a knife, the room almost to hot for even him to be in it. He longed to go outside, but, that voice kept screaming.  
  
So he stayed....  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and in came a short angel with pale brown hair and dark brown eyes. Pale skin almost to pale to be pretty. The angel looked nervous as Michael averted his blue-green eyes, coldly.  
  
The angel, dubbed Galciel by who knows who named them, scampered over to Michael and handed him a parchment with some fancy writting upon it. The soon to be archangel tooked the parchment from him and looked at him suspiciously, then read it slowly. A smile tugged at his lips as he read what was in the orders from the hierarchy. He looked up, and nodded to the angel, knowing that his bordom will soon be forgotten with his solo mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She finished straighting the parchments left out by the other angels, humming a sweet little tune. Though still young, everyone had great expectations for her. She was bright, quick working and willing to do what ever was needed. She even stay afterwards and clean up. She enjoyed working. Especially when she would get praises from her sensei, and he did do it quit often when she did something he liked.  
  
She skipped over to the cabinet and placed the articals held in her arms carefully in there, being sure not to mess up the order in which they where put. Everything was perfect. Raphael-sama wants everything perfect, him being a healer and all, it only would make sence. And she herself was no slob. She wanted everything perfect. He will be happy that she did it for him, after he left being so tired.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Some where in the back of her mind, she knew she felt something more than a teacher student relationship between them. He would always smile at her, in a loving type way. Though he was unaware of it. Such a little flirt, she thought devilishly.  
  
The door sqeeked open, and Belial turned her attention towards the noise. Her long red hair whipping about her. It came nearly to mid back now. A red haired man walzed into the office area and looked about. His creamy skin was clean and smooth, she could tell he was higher than her just by the way he walked. He wore lose, long baggy clothing, well, as baggy as they came in this day and age.  
  
She was confused. Michael never came to this side of heaven. Something was up. Her chest clinched suddenly, it hurt. Something was wrong with this.  
  
He closed the door and stood with his head bowed, and eyes closed. He felt cold and distant to her. She never was close to him to begin with, he always had this bitterness about her, since she was female as Raphael-sama informed her once.  
  
"M-Michael-sama.... W-what brings you here f-for?" Fear washed over her as he made an advancement.  
  
He looked up, his eyes a cold amber color as he glared hardly at her. He held no expression within his face, only dead coldness, with this face he responded in a matter-of-factly type of voice, "I have to do something. Orders for the hierarchy."  
  
His voice was thick with hatred. Towards her, or towards them, she couldn't tell. They held a hidden meaning, almost begging her not to fight him. She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
He invaded her personal space, she started to scamper away going backwards. Soon enough, she was pressed against a wall. He slammed his hands on either side of her face and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
She was pretty, he had to admit. Very curvy and eligant. But it still had to be done. She looked at him with fear stricken eyes. He smirked at her.  
  
Pressed against the wall, she felt so utterly helpless. He leaned in closer to her face, and started to press himself against her. She nearly screamed. This couldn't be happening. He closed his eyes, as if to leave this moment. His face was still expressionless.  
  
She felt his body against hers. She was riged with fright. She moved her arms to push him away, and suceeded somewhat, untill he grabbed her wrists and pinned then over her head. His eyes were open now, and he was glaring. An mixed expression lingering in his eyes, one of wishing not to do this, and another of wanting only to get ride of something. Something like pain and anger.  
  
He had her arms pinned over her head, holding them tightly with one hand, that was suprisingly bigger than hers, and with his other hand, began to undress her.  
  
She started to scream. But it was useless, for he covered her mouth with his. He was rough and she hated feeling this body against her. This boy was so over powering, it made her sick. The air was freezing against her now exposed chest and abdomen. It made her shiver uncontrolable.  
  
Soon enough, he was free from his clothing, and so was she. He took her hard and rough. Slamming into her body, and with each trust, she felt more and more weak. It was so easy to take over a female and over power them, but the male, he had to much power and did not know what to do about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was curled against the wall, her clothing haveing been thrown back onto her body, shortly after she had the energy or the strength to do so. She hurt all over. Why had this happened? Why did he have to do that? And leave without a word?  
  
She felt so weak. Did they think that, by rapeing her that it would help her turn completly female like she was destined to do? She hated the thought of becoming such a weak creature, and hated the fact of being a male, for... they were to uncontrolable.  
  
She felt so weak and terribly out numbered. Michael had shown her how easy it was to break a person. She sat and cried, feeling so dirty and disgusting. She never wanted to see another male, around. And a female could never protect theirselves. She had screamed and wailed for him to stop it, but he never once did slow down. He had hurt her in the most horrible way. Broke her.  
  
She was still the only one from her time of birth area to not have fully grown into their body. Michael had said before, that this was to keep her ying and yang in order, to help her grow into her body. And now, she didn't want to grow into her body.  
  
Belail, in a serge of anger, was up on her feet and heading towards the cabinet in which they kept all the drugs in. She flung the doors open and took out any little thing she could. She injected, swollowed, incerted and dripped anything and everything she could. She wanted to stop, wanted everything to stop. Nothing would stop her now, she would die. Or hopefully, if the rumor about angels being unable to commit suicide... at least it would fuck up her genetics or something...  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Raphael slowly walked in and yawned. He felt tired still, but knew he still had some things to do. When his eyes focused again, it fell onto a horrific mess. Everything was thrown about. Twisted and mangled as if in a tornado. He walked in slowly, stepping on paper and parts of glass thrown about.  
  
The blonde was confused. What had happened? This office was in order when he left last night, and now... now it was a complete disaster.He walked around slowly, careful not to make it even worst. Raphael looked up and saw someone sitting on the desk. Like litterally, on the desk. Red hair was cropped short... he looked down at the floor. Long red hair was thrown about the desk.  
  
Pill bottles shattered, and thrown about were sprawled out on the floor. The peson, still partially female by looking at the ackward angle in which it sat, showed signs of major changes in her body. Her skin was paler, judgeing by the color her hand was that gripped onto the side of the desk trightly on either side of her body, with her right leg crossed ever so gentally over her left up close to her body. Her head was titled downward her shoulders slumped.  
  
Raphael approched carefully, trying to understand what had happened over night. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. She jerked away and glared at him evily.  
  
Everything had changed about her. Her eyes where cold and hard, and hurt to look at. A devilish smile played across her lips.  
  
"Be-" Raphael began in a shaky voice.  
  
"Don't speak. I wish not to hear a voice," so cold and better was her tone. Raphael shuttered from the sudden coldness echoing from her hollow eyes and dead voice.  
  
But, he had to know what has disturbed the red haired girl so much.  
  
"What happened? Please tell me... Belail.."  
  
She tenced with the sound of her name. She glared at him now, "I have realized something important to me last night. Something I should have sooner," she hopped off the desk and strood past him. She then turned to look at him when he was a good two feet away, "I wanted power, but not rare physical power, such as in males, they have no control over it. Nor the complete strong power of the woman, for they are easily broken, shouldn't you agree Raphael? I want the truth untouched power of both. And I have reached it."  
  
With that she waltzed away. Raphael could see something so utterly different. But he couldn't put a fingure on what it was. He closed his eyes and thought about what had just transpired. And then, it hit him. She wasn't pure. She wasn't a pure angel anymore, but a... monster.... a demon.... 


End file.
